


I'll Give You A Dozen Roses

by OhHowtheTurnTables



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I know, M/M, Pining, Will there be smut?, another baker au, im sorry, klance, man y'all won't hear the end of it with tortilla soup, might change the rating later, our boys need space stuff, slight biphobia, there's also space stuff, tortilla soup?, trigger warning: lactose intolerance, what else am I supposed to tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHowtheTurnTables/pseuds/OhHowtheTurnTables
Summary: Where Lance is a florist, who's afraid of rejection, and Keith is a baker, who's afraid of love.When these boys finally meet after crushing on each other for over a year, everything in their lives start changing.It all starts with a knock on the door...





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was originally about a couple of female characters that I made up. One day, I was reading through what I wrote and couldn't help thinking about Lance and Keith being in the place of those characters and I thought "hey, someone should write a fic like that" and then it dawned on me: I could write the fic. And so I did and this is the outcome. All of the chapters won't be as long as this, probably about half this length.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy these beautiful boys.

There he was: the most beautiful flower Keith had ever seen.

He was like sunshine. He made Keith feel warm and light just by looking at him. He reminded Keith of childhood: fun and joyful. Even when he wasn't smiling, he looked happy. His brown hair billowed in the breeze as he walked. He was the most perfect being Keith had ever seen. Now, he’d never actually held a conversation with the boy, but they’d seen each other plenty. He lived in the apartment across the hall. Every now and then they'd trade "hello"s if they saw each other, but that was the most of their contact. Until this one night. He wasn't completely sure what was wrong, but Keith knew that it must've been destiny when the boy knocked on his door late that night.

Keith opened the door, shocked to see him there, his cheeks stained by tears. He looked up at Keith with sad eyes and asked if he could come in. Of course, Keith immediately complied and opened the door wider to allow him in. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Water?" He asked, tripping over his words as the boy wiped his cheeks.

"Tea would be great, if it's not a hassle." He responded, his voice soft.

Keith agreed to his request and entered the kitchen, grabbing his favorite teapot and filling it with water before placing it on the stove. He turned on the heat before walking back to the living room, finding the boy sitting on his couch. Taking a seat beside him, Keith admired the boy’s frayed beauty, desperately wanting to cradle him in his arms. "What's wrong, if you don't mind me asking?" Keith asked and the boy sniffled, looking up at Keith before looking back at his hands.

"Oh, y’know.." He said quietly and Keith could see waves crashing in his eyes. He breathed out a humorless laugh. "Life gets to be a bit much sometimes." He sighed, wiping a hand over his face. “Sorry, I don’t even know your name…” He added, looking everywhere but at the boy sat beside him. Keith stood up, hearing the kettle whistle, before looking down at the boy.

"It's no bother, really." He said with a small smile before entering the kitchen.

He placed a teabag into each of the two teacups before filling them with water. He grabbed the sugar cubes and spoons as well as the cups, balancing everything in his arms as he walked back to the living room. He placed the materials on the coffee table before turning back to the boy. "It's chamomile. I figured you could use something more relaxing." He said and the boy thanked him quietly. "My name is Keith, by the way." He added.

"Keith." He repeated softly. Hearing him say Keith’s name was like pouring chocolate syrup over ice cream. It was smooth and beautiful and it made Keith never want to hear it from anyone but him. "I'm Lance." He replied.

"Like Lancelot?" Keith asked, earning himself a sarcastic look, accompanied by a chuckle, from Lance.

"No, not like Lancelot. It means land. My mom said that, if I were a girl, I would’ve been named ‘Hali’, which means sea. I don’t know how I got stuck with land, but I still grew up with my mom telling me that I was a prince of the sea." He said, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"I could see it." Keith said, smiling fondly. “Prince Lance.” He added, making Lance’s smile grow wider as he looked up at Keith. It made his heart skip a beat. A thought came up and Keith’s mouth turned into a small frown as his eyebrows furrowed. "Please excuse me for asking this, but why did you decide to come here?" He asked. Lance’s smile faltered and his eyes left Keith’s, briefly, before connecting again.

"Sometimes you just have to get away from everything, you know, find an escape. I know that I’d seen you a few times, and you seemed cool, so I figured I’d give it a shot." He said quietly.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering because I-" Keith paused, noticing the tears that began to stream down the boy’s cheeks. "Did I say something?" He asked and Lance shook his head, rubbing his hand over his cheek.

"No..no. Of course not." He smiled at Keith. "I usually wouldn’t behave like this. Especially around a stranger." He paused. “Almost stranger.” The corners of his mouth pulled into a lopsided smile. “Life can really kick your ass sometimes.” He paused, looking into Keith’s indigo eyes. Keith loved the color of Lance’s eyes. They were the perfect mix of blue and green that made them warm and bright, reminding him of the Caribbean. He had a few light freckles that littered his tanned face that probably came from being in the sun too much. The careless boy he’d admired for so long was sitting right in front of him and he could see the waves rolling in Lance’s eyes as he sat with him.

"It's really not a problem. It's nice to have a guest for once, even though it's not the best circumstance. You’re welcome anytime." Keith said, diverting his eyes to the teacups on the table.

"Thank you." Lance said softly.

"Of course. Anything to help." Keith replied and Lance yawned, sitting up and pulling his teacup towards him before spooning in two sugar cubes and stirring.

Keith noticed that Lance was clumsy and a bit uncoordinated as he spilled a couple drops of tea onto his finger while stirring, but he also had an underlying grace. Lance took a sip of his tea, his eyes closing as he savored the warmth of the liquid. He sighed as he opened his eyes, rubbing them softly.

"I should probably get going. Can’t avoid The Man." He said, standing up. Keith followed. "Thank you, again. You really helped. Goodnight." He said, walking over to the door. He paused as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Have a good night." Keith blurted out, a blush immediately coloring his cheeks. Lance turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. For everything. Goodnight, Keith." He replied and Keith’s heart melted.

"Goodnight, Lance." He responded and Lance left his apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Just like that, the boy of his dreams was gone. Keith sighed and thought over the situation as he picked up the near-full teacups off the table. He poured the lukewarm liquid in the sink. “Lance.” He said aloud to himself and smiled, thinking of how beautiful Lance’s smile was. He walked out of the kitchen and shut off the light before walking back to his bedroom.

He couldn’t get the blue-eyed boy out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the way Lance’s soft pink lips would pull into a small smile. He could see the light freckles on his cheeks and the few lighter strands lacing through his russet hair. Keith laid down in his bed and turned on his phone. The time read 2:15 in the morning. He turned the screen off and slid the device under his pillow before shutting his eyes, welcoming a sleep filled with images of the beautiful boy across the hall. Unknowing that their meeting that night was just the first of many.

* * * * * * *

Keith woke to the sound of a million sirens going off at once. He jumped and realized that it was only his phone ringing beneath him, the sound of the ringer being amplified by his close proximity. He reached to it and answered without checking the caller ID.  
“Where the hell are you?” A voice asked sharply. He yawned.

“In bed. Where else would I be? Why are you calling me so early?” He asked, his face nearly buried in his pillow. A sigh came through the speaker.

“Keith, it’s noon. The store is packed and you need to get here. Now.”

His eyes widened as he pulled the phone from his ear and checked the time. It was a quarter past noon. “Holy shit.” He whispered.

“Keith?” The person questioned.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible! I’m sorry! I’ll see you in a bit!” He yelled anxiously and hung up without thinking. He pulled the duvet from over himself and rushed to his closet, grabbing his work shirt and the first pair of jeans he could find. He rushed to dress himself and brush his teeth, hair, etc. before jogging out the door, locking it behind him. As he jogged down the hallway, he passed by a pair of familiar eyes that wore a smile matching that of which their owner wore.

“Hey Keith.” Lance called as he walked past. Keith only got a glimpse of him and had to fight with himself not to do a double-take.

“Hey!” Keith yelled as he continued jogging and heard Lance’s bubbly laugh fill the air, just floating in the space between them. Keith made his way to his motorcycle with a smile on his face before remembering that he was in a rush. He quickly climbed onto the bike and pulled on his helmet before driving as fast as, legally, possible to the bakery, running into the store exasperatedly, looking for Allura.

“Took you long enough!” Her familiar voice rang through the store. Keith turned around to see Allura, her long white hair tied up in a bun through the back of her hat. Her shocking blue eyes smiled at him along with her bright white smile --a beautiful contrast from the deep brown of her skin. He exhaled loudly.

“I totally overslept. I’m so sorry.” Keith apologized, yet again, and she rolled her eyes as she began waving him over.

“Just get behind the counter, already. It’s a crazy busy day.” She yelled, walking to the kitchen. Keith sat his bag in the break room, pulling his hat out and onto his dark hair before walking back to the front counter. He pulled a pair of gloves from one of the drawers and pulled them onto his hands before beginning to arrange displays. As he fixed the cupcakes in the display window, he heard a familiar voice above him.

“Hey Keith.” The man said and Keith looked up.

“Oh, hey Sam.” Keith replied while standing, a friendly smile spreading along his lips. Sam was one of those movie-star-beautiful men who turn heads when they walk into a room. His voice was slow and deep with a slight drawl, making him sound like a stereotypical cowboy. Keith could completely understand how anyone could swoon over him. He came in often, most of the time to flirt shyly. “What can I get for you today?” Keith asked and Sam smiled.

“Oh, the usual. You know I can’t resist those lemon cupcakes.” He said and Keith’s smile widened.

“I shoulda known. It’s my mom’s best recipe.” He replied, grabbing a take out box and putting a lemon cupcake in the box along with an additional lemon square. Sam was about to comment on the extra treat, but Keith put a finger in front of his lips. “Don’t tell Allura.” He whispered, winking at the tall man before him and he blushed. It’s insane that a man as large and intimidating as he is would have a completely opposite personality, being so easily affected by someone like Keith. Sam payed for the pastry and slipped ten dollars into Keith’s tip jar. “Have a great day, bud.” Keith said and Sam nodded slightly, carrying his box with him.

“You too.” He said before leaving the store and Keith began queuing other customers, officially starting the work day.

* * * * * *

“He gave you a ten today?” Allura questioned with a grin on her lips and her eyes wide. Keith nodded.

“And it already had his number on it.” He said and she chuckled, the small wisps of white hair around her face bouncing with each shake of her head.

“Man, he is in love with you.” She said, her regal English accent drawing out, and Keith shook his head, piping frosting onto the cupcakes in front of him.

“Yeah, I guess it’s too bad I like someone else.” He said, laughing softly. Allura nudged his arm.

“Speaking of liking people. Have you talked to the boy across the hall yet?” She asked, her eyes trained on her hands spooning cake batter into the cupcake tray. A slight blush rose to Keith’s cheeks and, upon his silence, she looked up at him. “Oh my goodness. Did you?” She asked excitedly. Keith nodded his head.

“He came by last night, crying about something. Don’t ask me why he decided to come to my apartment, of all places, but I’m not complaining.” He laughed a little. “We talked for a while. His name is Lance.” He continued with a small smile and Allura put the bowl down.

“The Universe has heard you. I knew it was destined!” She exclaimed, smiling widely. Allura is very anti-normal-religion, but pro-Universe. To her, The Universe is the superior celestial entity. Keith asked her, one day, why she refuses to use God’s name and she told him that it was disrespectful to the Universe that people worship entities inferior to it and she wouldn’t encourage that by speaking of another god. _It’s small-minded to think that there’s anything bigger than The Universe, she told him. And even more small-minded to think that an entity that great would be limited by gender, especially limited to being male. Just ridiculous_. He found her “anti-religious” banter entertaining. Now, she wasn’t an extremist. She was always kind and accepting of the views of others because that’s a part of her beliefs, but sometimes it got a little ridiculous. Keith laughed and shook his head at her comment.

“I’ve been thinking about him ever since.” He said, going back to his cupcakes. “I mean, not, like, so much that it’s creepy, but a lot.” He said before setting his piping bag down and placing the cupcakes on a tray to go in the display. Allura laughed and continued spooning batter into the cups.

“Hey Keith!” He heard from the front. He picked up his tray and began walking towards the counter. “Someone’s asking for you.” They continued as he walked through the door and he stopped in his tracks. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. There, on the other side of the counter stood Lance in a pale blue button-down, his chestnut hair swept up messily. A white smile graced his lips as they made eye contact. Keith walked up to the counter and set the cupcake tray down, smiling slyly.

“Are you following me?” He asked, jokingly, and Lance chuckled, nodding.

“I have no shame.” He said, the smile never leaving his face. Keith laughed and shook his head. He was trying to pay attention to Lance’s words but he kept drowning in the crashing oceans held in his eyes and connecting the constellations in the freckles on his cheeks.

“What can I get for you today?” Keith asked, using everything in his will to keep his voice steady and confident, and Lance’s eyebrows pulled towards each other as he tapped a finger on his chin. Keith watched Lance’s eyes scan the display window before meeting his again.

“What do you recommend?” He asked and Keith put his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the side in response.

“Don’t you know you’re not supposed to ask that unless you want someone to sell you the most expensive thing?” He asked and Lance shrugged nonchalantly. Keith chuckled and leaned to the side to see what the shop had on display. “Well, my mother’s lemon cupcakes are to die for, but the chocolate chili cookies are also pretty amazing. Be careful, though. The chili sneaks up on you. The orange cupcakes are one of my favorites, and, of course, my famous triple citrus cheesecake is fantastic.” Keith said and Lance pulled out his credit card.

“I’ll take one of everything you’ve listed. Also, can I have a couple of those macarons?” He said and Keith’s eyes grew a bit wide.

“Um, okay. What flavors?”

“Rose, Lavender, Almond, and Pistachio, please.” Lance said and Keith nodded.

“Um, yeah, okay. Interesting choices.” Keith replied, retrieving the treats and putting them in boxes. “Sorry for asking, but is this all for you? I mean, it’s not implausible, but it’s a lot,” He said, watching Lance’s face for any visible clue, hoping for an affirmative answer. Lance placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Don’t question me on how much I eat, Mullet!” Lance defended and Keith’s face contorted into one of confusion.

“Mullet?” Keith questioned, subconsciously pulling his hands towards the length of his hair, peeking beneath his cap, and Lance waved a hand dismissively. He laughed an ethereal, bubbling laugh and swiped his card before grabbing the bag. Keith loved the way Lance would tip his head back slightly, broad shoulders shaking, as he laughed. Keith thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“It’s to share with a friend.” Lance added before winking at Keith. “I’ll see ya around, yeah?” He asked and Keith nodded, trying (and failing) to fight the blush that crept up his neck, despite the slight ache in his heart.

“Uh..yeah. Yeah, see ya.” Keith stumbled across his words and watched as Lance walked out of the door. He seemed to make the room visibly lighter and, when he left, Keith felt like one of the ceiling lights were out. He heaved a sigh and called Jacob back to the front, returning to his decorating in the back. This turned out to be a bit of a mistake, for, when he returned, Allura was grinning from ear to ear.

“Was that him?” She asked excitedly. Keith walked quickly over to a batch of unfrosted cupcakes.

“It might’ve been.” He muttered, praying that she wouldn’t make a huge deal out of it.

“My goodness, Keith!” She yelled, slapping him on the arm. “He’s gorgeous. Like, I thought Sam was gorgeous but that guy was gorgeous.” She narrowed her eyes at him and her lips tugged up into a slight smirk. “And you were being so flirty. I didn’t think that was even possible, you sly dog!” She slapped his arm again and, this time, he coiled away.

“Why do you keep hitting me?” Keith whined, shielding his arm with his opposite hand. Allura let out a warm laugh and turned back to a new batch of cake batter.

“Because I finally caught you hitting on a boy- a really pretty boy, for that matter. The same really pretty boy you’ve been crushing on for, like, two years. It’s a big deal.” She said with a small smile, chopping up apples to place in the batter. Keith smiled to himself as he filled another piping bag with white frosting, thinking of the “pretty boy” that just left the shop.

“It hasn’t been two years. Now you’re just being dramatic.” Keith muttered in response and Allura laughed.

“It’s been long enough, Keith.” She said as she began stirring the apple bits into the batter. Keith sighed and nodded in agreement before a pair of footsteps were heard at the door.

“Knock, knock.” A bright English accent was heard behind them. They both turned around with fond smiles to see a man with his bright orange-red hair swept back, a distinct mustache to match.

“Hey, Coran.” Keith smiled, getting a nod from Coran in response.

“How are you today, Keith?” Coran asked, stepping further into the kitchen.

“Pretty good, I’d say.” Keith responded, earning himself a knowing look from Allura.

“How can I help you today, Coran?” Allura asked, stepping away from her batter and wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist.

“Well, I figured we could talk about finances when you have the time.” He said and Allura looked up at him. “The bakery’s doing fantastic. I just thought we could talk about some improvements, to make it even better.” He added, noticing Allura’s slightly concerned expression, which melted away into one of content.

“Of course.” She replied, turning to Keith. “Keith, could you cover for me for a bit?” She asked and Keith nodded.

“Yeah, no problem.” Keith said, returning to his work.

“Goodness, I almost forgot to tell you. I met the most strapping lad on my way in. A young one, he was. Very interesting. Came out with lots of treats. I assume he’s a fan?” Coran said and Keith jumped at the realization of who he was talking about, messing up his frosting job. He looked over at Allura who had also looked over at him. Coran looked between the two of them confusedly. “Lance, I think it was. He said the service was stellar. I believe he works in the flower shop across the way.” He continued and Keith’s mouth opened slightly before closing. He quickly turned back to his cupcakes, re-frosting his screwed up cupcake. Allura chuckled.

“Lance is Keith’s future boyfriend.” She whispered loudly to Coran. Keith reddened as he crouched lower, investing himself more into the cupcake and less into the other occupants in the room.

“Oh, I see.” Coran said thoughtfully. “Wonderful choice, lad!” He congratulated Keith and Keith feared he’d look like a tomato for the rest of his life from how hard he was blushing.

The day went on with people passing in and out of the shop, walking away with sweets and smiles, and Keith baking and decorating with ease. Well, as much ease as he could manage with images of Lance passing through his mind. Lance made Keith fidgety and nervous, but unmistakably intrigued. He finished frosting the cupcakes and wiped his hands on his apron before untying it and pulling it from around his waist.

“Okay guys, I’m out for the night.” Keith called, hurriedly, to Allura and Coran, backpack in hand. Allura smiled.

“Tell Lance I say ‘hello’.” Allura said and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Have a good night!” Coran called and Keith returned the phrase before heading out the door. He pulled his jacket out of his bag and tugged it onto his body, throwing his hat into his bag before he pulled on his helmet and started on his way home.

* * * * * * *

When he got home, Keith collapsed onto his bed. He simply buried his face into the pillow and thought about the day’s events. He pulled his phone out from his back pocket and checked the time. It really wasn’t as late as he thought, only seven thirty, but he felt drained. He pushed himself out of bed and walked over to his refrigerator, opening it to reveal its empty shelves. He sighed at the sight and closed the door. For all of the talent he had for baking, he completely lacked in cooking skills. He turned out of the kitchen and towards the couch, debating between ordering Chinese food or pizza. Just as he sat down in front of the tv, he heard a knock on the door. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he looked to the door. He wasn’t expecting any visitors that night. Then, it dawned on him: a possible contender to the knocking. He lifted himself off the couch and walked to the door, gingerly, trying to ignore the way his stomach felt like it was rising up to his chest to replace his heart which felt like it was beating just one pace too quick. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door, looking up to meet a pair of warm blue eyes.

“Well hello there!” Lance said, a small smile resting on his lips. He stood wearing the same thing as before, only now adorning a light jacket and carrying a bag in his hands.

“Uh...hi.” Keith replied, taking notice to how close Lance was standing, and took a nervous step back. “Um..what’s up?” He asked confusedly and Lance raised the bag in his arms, his smile widening.

“I have a surprise. Come with me.” He said before turning and walking down the hallway. Keith watched as Lance walked down a portion of the hall before stopping and turning around. “Well, are you coming?” He asked. Keith hesitated before taking a step out into the hall, letting his feet carry him towards the beautiful boy before him, bringing him one step closer to his goal.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance surprises Keith. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is soooooo short. Actually most will be like this, so I'll try to post frequently.

“You did _what?!_ ” Hunk exclaimed, sitting up straight from his, originally lounged, position. Pidge was folded over, cackling in a fit of laughter. 

“Pidge, stop laughing. This is serious!” Lance cried, covering his face in shame.

“Oh _please_ tell me you didn’t go over to his place, in the middle of the night, _crying_.” Hunk pleaded, looking at Lance with disappointed eyes. His words only managed to make Pidge laugh harder. Lance tipped his head back and groaned in frustration.

 “I wasn’t planning on it, but you guys wouldn’t listen to me-”

 “Dude, we didn’t listen to you because you were crying about Glenn’s death. _At two o’clock in the morning_.” Hunk cut him off. Pidge sobered up for half a second before bursting into laughter again Lance narrowed his eyes at his companions.

 “Okay, now, you _know_ that Glenn didn’t deserve to die. He was supposed to grow old with Maggie and they would raise their child to be a zombie-killing badass. Glenn deserved all the happiness in the world. I feel like I’ve lost a child.” Lance elaborated and Hunk sighed while Pidge hiccupped in laughter.

 “This is the eighth time you’ve cried over this show, Lance. It’s been four months. You are literally the most dramatic person I’ve ever met.” Hunk said and Lance puffed out his chest.

 “Well, I claim that title proudly.” He said, looking away from Hunk. Pidge had, by now, stopped laughing and resorted to catching her breath, a hand clutching her chest. “Are you done now?” Lance asked her and she tilted her head, shrugging.

 “I might be.” She giggled and Lance rolled his eyes.

 “You guys are absolutely no help.” Lance whined and Pidge straightened herself out in her seat.

 “Wait, you didn’t tell him that, did you? About Glenn?” She asked and Lance shook his head.

 “Of course I didn’t! I told him that life was kicking my ass.” He said, the second sentence a bit softer than the first. Pidge sealed her lips into a tight line before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she exhaled, she opened her eyes, locking them directly with Lance’s.

 “Lance, you’re an idiot.” She said. Lance deadpanned.

 “You guys are actually the worst friends ever. I don’t know why I depend on you.” He ranted, falling back onto his couch. “What do I doooooooo?” He whined loudly and Pidge sighed.

 “Doesn’t he work at that bakery around the block?” She asked and Lance turned his head to look at her.

 “Yes, Pidge. If you weren’t so busy laughing at my pain earlier, you probably would’ve heard me say that I bought like ten things from that place and now I think I’m officially broke.” He said and Pidge looked at him with a confused expression.

 “Why’d you buy so much stuff?” She asked and Lance groaned.

 “I didn’t know what to get so I had him recommend things to me and I panicked and bought everything he recommended, and then some. I bought lavender and rose flavored macarons. Who in the hell eats lavender macarons? Why would I want to eat a flower?” His rant flew from his mouth quickly in agitation and Pidge coughed lightly in response, trying to cover up the chuckle rising in her throat. “Madre de Dios.” Lance muttered, placing his hands over his eyes before pulling them away quickly and looking at Pidge. “And then I told him that I was sharing with a friend and _winked._ I _winked, for god sake_. I don’t even have friends! Now he’s gonna think I’m dating someone!” Lance continued his complaint, ignoring Pidge and Hunk’s feigned hurt expressions. Lance put a hand out, waving it slightly. “Nope. You guys don’t count. You’ve proved how much this friendship means to you.” He said dramatically and Pidge rolled her eyes, pushing her large, round, glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Why don’t you just invite him to eat the crap with you.” She suggested, searching the room. “Have you seen my laptop?” She asked and Lance shrugged.

 “Check the counter.” Hunk said and Pidge’s eyes lit up with recognition, before she got up to retrieve her computer. “That really wasn’t a bad idea, though. You should give it a shot, Lance.” Hunk encouraged and Lance looked over at his friend.

 “Yeah...okay. Okay, yeah.” He said, hyping himself up for the task. “I guess you guys aren’t the _worst_ friends.” He said and Hunk chuckled.

 “We try.” He replied and Lance got up, stalking over to the window and peeking through the blinds, into the parking lot.

 “Well, since I don’t know when he gets off work, we have to be on stakeout to see when he _does_ get here.” Lance said and Hunk whistled.

 “Actually, Shay wanted to hangout today, so I’m probably gonna head out soon.” Hunk replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Lance turned around, shaking his head.

 “Nonsense. Just invite her over here. I haven’t seen Shay in forever.” He said and Hunk stared at Lance for a moment before sighing.

 “You’re so lucky I love you, man.” Hunk replied and pulled out his phone, thick fingers typing out a message to his girlfriend. Lance smiled brightly and turned back around, resuming his “stakeout”.

 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

“How long has he been doing this?” Shay asked softly, her concerned eyes trained on the brown-haired boy perched at the window. 

“Too damn long, if you ask me.” Pidge said annoyedly. “Hey numbnuts! Take a break!” She shouted across the room. Lance stayed frozen in his spot.

 “Not until he comes ho- ly shit. He rides a motorcycle?!” Lance exclaimed, his eyes trained on Keith in the parking lot.

 “Could you really not connect the fact that the same bike was both at the bakery and here? You’re better than that.” Pidge said, typing determinedly on her keyboard.

 “Are they talking about that guy across the hall?” Shay questioned and Hunk nodded, his arm slung over her shoulder. “Oh dear…” She gave Lance a concerned look. One that he couldn’t see, mind you, because he was too wrapped up in Keith. He was still wearing the same ripped jeans as before, but his body now adorned a black leather jacket, zipped up to the top. As he took his helmet off, his dark hair waved in the slight breeze. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Keith walk away from the sleek black metal of his bike and he turned around.

 “I can’t believe I’m into a guy with a mullet. My mamá would be so disappointed. _I’m_ disappointed. I mean I know it’s not like a _mullet_ mullet, but it’s still mullet-like.” Lance sighed, turning around. “I don’t think I can do it guys. He’s too pretty. Pretty and quiet and smart- he seems smart- and I don’t think I can keep up with him. Oh God, someone help.” Lance rambled nervously and Hunk lifted his free hand in Lance’s direction.

 “I mean, you already went over to his place, crying. It can only get better from there, right?” Hunk offered, hoping to comfort his friend and Shay nodded beside him.

 “You’ll be fine, Lance. Just go for it.” She said softly, pulling her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. “Just don’t be out too late. I want you to braid my hair.” A gentle smile tugged at her lips and Lance smiled fondly at her.

 “So I guess we’re having a sleepover now?” He questioned and everyone traded looks. “I’m not feeding all of you, so you’re gonna have to figure that one out yourselves.” He continued and Pidge rolled her eyes, looking up from her laptop.

 “Stop stalling and go already!” She fussed and Lance huffed.

 “Fine, fine. I’m leaving. Goodbye.” He said, walking over to pick up the bag he prepared, before approaching the door. He paused as his hand touched the cool metal of the doorknob, trying to calm himself down.

 “Lance-”

 “Bye!” Lance cut Pidge off, turning the knob and stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay, Lance. You can do this. You’re a lean, mean, wooing machine and you’re not about to let some pretty boy phase you.” He encouraged himself quietly, his back pressed against his door. “Just march over there and charm the pants off of him.” He opened his eyes, another large breath leaving his lips. “Okay. Okay.” He whispered and took slow steps forward, eyes locked on the numbers on Keith’s door. He stopped in front of the door and tried to calm his nerves before lifting a closed fist and knocking it against the light metal. _There’s no turning back now._ He thought, watching the door anxiously. It felt like an eternity had passed before the door slowly pulled open. Lance looked forward, catching Keith’s eyes at his feet before raising them up to meet his own. Lance could swear that his heart stopped when he looked into Keith’s eyes. He really loved the color of Keith’s eyes. They were a blue so dark, you could almost mistake them for being black in the pale light of the hallway, but, in just the right light, his eyes were beautiful. They were slightly upturned pools of confusion gazing at Lance who was trying his best to breathe properly in the presence of the raven-haired boy. Lance fought to keep his hands to himself as a small smile settled on his lips. “Well hello there!” He greeted Keith, thanking the stars that they just happened to be close enough that Lance could notice the small details in Keith’s face. There were a few light scars that crossed the pale skin of his cheek and a tiny hole in one earlobe, presumably to hold a missing earring.

 “Uh...hi.” Keith responded, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and took a small step back. Lance ignored the small pang of disappointment he felt from the action. “Um..what’s up?” Keith asked unsurely. Lance’s smile grew on his face as he lifted the bag in his hands.

 “I have a surprise. Come with me.” Lance said in a quietly excited tone before he turned around and started down the hallway. As he walked, he realized that there weren’t any footsteps following him, so he slowed to a halt. _It’s okay, Lance. You got this._ He took a deep breath and turned around. “Well, are you coming?” He asked, mustering up all of the confidence he dropped shortly before. Keith looked at him hesitantly before stepping out of his doorway and down towards Lance. Just as Keith was about to shut the door, Lance let out a small chuckle. “Um, I think you’re forgetting something.” He said to Keith whose eyebrows drew together in confusion as they both looked down at his sock-covered feet. Color rushed into Keith’s face and Lance couldn’t help but smile.

 “Right. Shoes are important.” Keith muttered, turning around and pushing the door open once again. Lance laughed softly.

 “I forgot to tell you to grab your jacket. It’s a little breezy tonight.” Lance said as he rested in the doorway, watching as Keith tied the laces of his black All-Stars. Keith looked up at him with one eyebrow drawn up.

 “Where are we going?” He asked suspiciously and Lance raised his arms up, shrugging.

 “Surprise.” He replied and smiled as Keith let out a small huff in response. Lance watched as Keith stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch, as well as his keys from the counter, before walking back through the door, closing and locking it behind him. They walked down the hallway in silence, the wind breezing through their hair as they walked down the stairs into the parking lot. Despite his calm exterior, Lance was more nervous than he thought he’d be. He kept questioning whether his plan would actually work out or if he were coming on too strong as he shot glances over to the quiet boy walking beside him. Once they reached the parking lot, Lance pulled his keys out of his pocket and turned to Keith. “I have to go get something from my car real quick. Stay right here.” He rambled and took off before Keith could respond. His eyes scanned the space until they landed on his shitty red Honda Civic. He jogged to his car and unlocked the doors, peering through the unorganized clutter of items until he found what he was looking for. He gave a small ‘aha!’ as he grabbed the lantern and exited the car. When Lance returned, Keith was still across the parking lot, in the same place Lance had left him, his features pulled together with uncertainty.

 “An oil lamp?” Keith questioned and Lance looked down at the object in his hands.

 “Actually it’s electric. Just looks like an oil lamp. I have an actual oil lamp, but I think it’s a little hazardous to take that on the trip we’re going on.” Lance corrected and Keith pulled his arms across his chest, partly because he was cold and partly for security.

 “Should I be worried? You’re not trying to kidnap me, right? Because this is all kinda sketchy. Why do you even have an oil lamp? Or an electric one, for that matter?” Keith questioned taking a step back and Lance laughed.

 “You’re asking all the wrong questions, Pretty Boy.” Lance said, putting his weight onto one leg, a slight smirk crossing his lips. Keith’s eyes narrowed as he hugged himself tighter.

 “What would the right question be?” He asked and Lance turned around, waving a finger behind him.

 “None at all. Let’s go.” He replied, earning silence from Keith. Keith hesitated for a moment, before following skeptically.

 He assumed his position a few paces behind Lance as Lance led the way across the street and towards the large park that was, by now, primarily empty. Lance glanced around, making sure nobody was nearby before starting towards a very large bush that seemed to go up a few feet above their heads and rounded down into a large sphere. Lance held a hand out, searching for the small cavity hidden within the plant’s branches and smiled with content when he found it. He had just pulled the branches apart to reveal the hollow middle of the bush when he heard footsteps behind him, growing distant as they continued. He quickly turned around to see Keith jogging away from him and back towards their apartment building, checking over his shoulder every few steps. Confused and disheartened, Lance ran a hand through his hair and sighed, pulling out his phone to type out a message.

  **To: Hunky Monkey**

  **Keith ran away. Need a new plan asap.**

 He raised his eyes from his phone to get a last-second glimpse of Keith before he disappeared into the parking lot. “Oh, how I hate seeing you leave, but I love to watch you go.” He sighed in defeat, with just the thought of the boy with indigo eyes on his mind.


	3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitations are sent and problems arise

It had been three days since they last saw each other. Keith had made a point of avoiding Lance after their last meeting, making sure that Lance was always out of sight whenever he entered or exited his apartment and always peering through the peephole when there was a knock at the door (which wasn’t that often).

 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little hard on him?” Allura asked, searching through his pantry for anything that could be used to make a decent meal. Keith sighed, watching her from the couch. Shiro sat beside him.

 

“Allura, when a guy you barely know shows up at your door telling you that he’s taking you somewhere, but won’t tell you where, as it’s getting dark out and that somewhere happens to be some hidden spot in an empty park, some flags are bound to go up, right?” Keith asked and Allura hummed an affirmation, closing the pantry and looking at him. “Don’t get me wrong, if I were to be mysteriously murdered by anyone, I’d want it to be him, but I’m not ready for that just yet.” Keith added and Shiro threw him a sideways glance.

 

“You know, that statement is kind of concerning.” Shiro said. His tone was curious with a hint of amusement. Keith shrugged at the man, his eyes trained on the wall with a look of hard thought, and Shiro turned his eyes to Allura; her hair fell down her back in long waves of white, stopping just below her waist. Keith caught this happening often-- Shiro offering longing looks to Allura while she wasn’t watching and vice versa. He wasn’t supposed to meddle because they would both deny their attraction to each other whenever Keith brought it up, so he kept quiet and just hoped that they would finally admit to their feelings. “Any luck with food?” Shiro asked Allura who turned around, a shake to her head and a slight purse on her lips.

 

“Nothing. Maybe we should order out for dinner? What do you feel like eating?” She asked, her round blue eyes peering between the two men sat on the couch. Allura had a very distinct look. Her smooth skin, while not very dark, was a deep shade of brown, which was a very large contrast to the icy blue of her eyes and the white of her hair. Although it sounds like a seemingly shocking appearance, Allura somehow made it all look so soft and natural. Maybe because it was. She had a small, yet proportional, face and stood of average height with a slender frame. Keith wasn’t sure if it was her peculiar look that drew him in or the regality of her accent, which, by now, was fading slightly and melding into an odd mix of English and American. Keith looked at Shiro, lifting an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“No pizza. Not happening.” Shiro said before Keith could utter out the words. Keith frowned, looking into Shiro’s dark eyes.

 

“Why not?” He asked disappointedly and Shiro gave him a knowing look.

 

“You eat too much pizza as it is. You know you shouldn’t even be eating pizza.” He scolded and Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I swear if this is about the lactose intolerance, you’re wrong. There’s nothing wrong with me eating any sort of dairy product. I’ll be perfectly fine.” Keith retorted, avoiding eye contact with Shiro who chuckled beside him.

 

“Every time, you say that, and yet, every time, you call me and whine about how you’re never going to eat dairy again.” Shiro replied and Allura stifled a laugh, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch. She turned around, craning her neck to look up at the men behind her.

 

“How about we order something else? Chinese maybe?” She asked and, both she and Shiro, looked to Keith for confirmation. He hummed in approval.

 

“Orange chicken, it is.” Keith agreed. “Number’s on the fridge.” He continued. No one moved. There was a moment of silence as they all traded looks with each other before Keith groaned loudly. “You guys are paying for it.” He stated as he peeled himself off the couch, trudging into the kitchen to find the folded up advertisement hung on the refrigerator door. This is what it was always like between the three of them. Keith loved them more than anything, but he would never be able to say that they didn’t get on his nerves sometimes.

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the restaurant. _One ring. Two rings_. There was a knock on the door. Keith’s heart stopped as he immediately looked to his two companions in the living room with wide eyes and Allura and Shiro traded looks of their own. “Don’t you dare open that door.” He said as a man began speaking on the other line of the phone call. His friends dared, of course. They scrambled to their feet and over to the door faster than Keith could hang up the phone. They both composed themselves, Allura straightening out her shirt and Shiro straightening out his posture, and Keith decided to remain in his spot in the kitchen in hopes that they would send the unwanted guest away. They weren’t very high hopes, though.

 

Allura pulled the door open with a wide smile on her face. Behind it, stood Lance, his face twisted up in confusion. “Hello! How can I help you?” Allura said brightly. Shiro stood beside her, the hint of a smile on his lips. Lance brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Did he move?” He muttered quietly, attempting to peek over her shoulder, before meeting her eyes. “Uh..I’m sorry. Is Keith here?” He asked and, although it was seemingly impossible, Allura brightened even more.

 

“Indeed he is. May I ask for your name?” She asked politely and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, uh, Lance.” He said. “Could you tell him I need to talk to him?” He asked and she nodded her head.

 

“Of course I can.” She extended her arm. “Allura Altea. It’s a pleasure.” She introduced herself and Lance finally cracked a smile, softly grabbing her open hand.

 

“Ah, so it’s _your_ bakery. The pleasure is all mine.” He said charmingly, releasing her small hand and dropping his to his side.

 

“Indeed. My father’s greatest gift.” She confirmed, smiling fondly. Lance turned, looking to the man next to her as he began extending an arm.

 

“Shiro.” He introduced and Lance paused, his smile faltering, as he noticed the sleek metal of the prosthetic that ended at Shiro’s elbow. He pushed that aside, however, and looked up at Shiro, smiling before grasping onto the cool metal of his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Lance said and Shiro gave him a nod, the smile on his lips barely there, but evident in his eyes.

 

“Keith! Lance needs to speak with you!” Allura called through the apartment. Keith sighed quietly in his spot in the kitchen before giving up and walking to the front door. When his eyes met Lance’s, his heart picked up a pace and he smiled nervously. He made his way past Shiro and Allura so he could talk to Lance directly.

 

“Uh, hey.” He said. He couldn’t decide what to do with his fidgety hands, so he stuffed them in his pocket.

 

“Hi.” Lance replied softly. He glanced at Shiro and Allura before drawing his eyes back to Keith. “Hey, do you think we could-”

 

“Yeah..” Keith cut him off. “Outside.” He said and Lance nodded, backing up into the hallway. Before Keith stepped out, he turned to Shiro and Allura. “Wait by the door, just in case.” He whispered quietly. Allura’s sweet smile curved into one with more deviance.

 

“We intended to.” She replied, though her wicked smile told Keith that she had an ulterior motive. Keith eyed her suspiciously.

 

“Yeah..okay…” His tone was skeptical, but he stepped out into the hallway nonetheless, narrowing his eyes at his companions’ feigned sweet waves as he closed the door. He breathed out a sigh and turned around, finally facing Lance. Keith felt like Lance hadn’t stopped looking at him since they first met eyes that day, for, when he turned around, their eyes instantly connected. This time, Lance ended their eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Keith could feel his heart beating prominently in his chest and tried to force it to just _calm down_. He took a deep breath. “Lance, what-”

 

“I’m sorry.” Lance interrupted, looking back to Keith’s confused expression. “Look, I realize that it was probably a little sketchy when I tried to take you out that night.”

 

“Just a little.” Keith retorted, crossing his arms and leaning against his door. Lance sighed deeply.

 

“ _As I was saying_ , it was sketchy and I didn’t mean for it to come off like that. I kinda just wanted to hang out with you for a bit, thank you for dealing with me the other night. Anyways, I didn’t mean to freak you out, so I’m sorry.” Lance never took his eyes away from Keith, who looked down to his feet, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He didn’t know why Lance affected him like this, especially now. He thought that, after their last meeting, he was starting to get over his silly crush. When he thought about Lance over the past few days, his heart didn’t flutter like before, all he saw was some crazy ax murderer. If that didn’t ruin a crush, Keith didn’t know what would. But, as soon as Lance showed up again, it was like all of that didn’t matter. Keith, of course, didn’t let go of his suspicions, but he also couldn’t help the way his heart reacted to the blue eyes that beckoned him closer. His arms lowered to his waist, as he laced his fingers together, twiddling his thumbs.

 

“Thanks.” He said quietly and Lance breathed a small laugh. Keith looked up, eyebrows drawing together. “What?” He asked confusedly and Lance smiled, shaking his head.

 

“ _Thanks_.” Lance repeated. “That’s such a you thing to say.” He continued, amusement light in his tone, and Keith’s eyebrows fell as his eyes narrowed.

 

“You don’t even know me.” Keith bit back. Lance’s smile never left his face as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

 

“You’re right, but I’d like to.” Lance stated and Keith’s breath hitched in his throat. “Which is the other reason why I’m here. I know you probably think I’m some super handsome serial killer,” Keith rolled his eyes, “But, I’d like to ask you out properly this time. And with friends.” He proposed and Keith loosened his posture.

 

“You want me to go out with you and your friends?” Keith questioned and Lance nodded.

 

“I mean, I figured we could all go to a restaurant or something, but if you wanna go somewhere else, I’m okay with that too.” Lance continued and Keith tried to ignore how smooth Lance’s skin was or how much he wanted to cup Lance’s cheek in the palm of his hand. He settled on stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

 

“I, uh..I mean, I guess…” Keith said unsurely before straightening his posture. “But only if Allura and Shiro can go.” He added and Lance looked at him for a moment before shrugging, the smile on his lips never leaving its place.

 

“That, there, sounds like a proposal I can’t refuse.” Lance agreed, full-on beaming at Keith. Keith thought he might need to start wearing sunglasses if Lance was going to smile like that. Keith bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to let his own smile widen too much.

 

“Okay.” Keith said quietly.

 

“Okay.” Lance repeated. It wasn’t until this moment that Keith realized how close Lance got to him since they first stepped out into the hall to talk. There was a long silence between them and both of the boys simply gazed at each other. Keith begged his heart to slow down, or start beating again, he honestly wasn’t sure which was happening at that point. All he could think about was the blue of Lance’s eyes. Keith cleared his throat, interrupting the silence.

 

“Uh, yeah, so, if that was it, I’m just gonna go now.” He rambled and Lance caught a hold of his wrist, lightly, before he could open the door.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. I’m not done with you yet.” Lance said, letting go of Keith as he turned around. Lance held out an open hand and locked eyes with Keith. “Lemme see your phone.”  Keith gave him an odd look, reaching for the device in his back pocket.

 

“You need my number? We literally live right across the hall from each other.” He said, pausing his action to look at Lance quizzically. Lance gave him a sarcastic look in return.

 

“Are you always at home? Because I’m not always at home.” Lance said and Keith sighed in half-hearted annoyance. Lance’s bottom lip jutted out in a puppy-dog-eyed pout as he looked down at Keith. “Come on, I said I want to get to know you better. This is the next step.” He continued and Keith waved him off, slapping his phone into Lance’s palm.

 

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Just hurry up and do what you’re gonna do. I need to get dinner.” Keith said, looking away from Lance as he tried to pretend that he didn’t notice the way their fingers brushed or how his heart was just about ready to leap out of his chest. As Lance took his time adding his number to Keith’s contact list, Keith paid attention to the way Lance’s slender fingers danced across the screen. Keith never thought he could be so attracted to something as simple as hands until Lance.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed his phone being pushed back in his direction. He looked up to see Lance smiling at him giddily and, Keith couldn’t help it, he smiled back before blushing and looking away, taking his phone back carefully. Lance’s phone beeped in his pocket, but he ignored it, his eyes intently fastened on Keith. Keith fidgeted under Lance’s gaze and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Am I free to go now?”  He asked and Lance breathed out a warm chuckle.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You can go, Cariño.” Lance said as he shook his head, a light smile on his lips. Keith felt like Lance was always smiling and his smiles were so bright, they could light up a room. He was practically the human embodiment of the sun and Keith couldn’t resist the warmth that he radiated. His eyebrows quirked up curiously at the new nickname that he didn’t understand as Lance began walking back towards his apartment. “I’ll text you later, yeah?” He said and Keith nodded in confirmation.

 

“Yeah..What does Cariño mean?” He asked. Lance simply sent him a wink in return before walking into his apartment, leaving a blushing Keith in the hallway. Keith let out a long sigh, leaning his head against the wall by his own door. He thought over their interaction and groaned before opening the door and walking inside. He ignored Allura and Shiro’s expectant looks and collapsed on the couch. “You guys already know what’s going on.” He mumbled into the cushion. Allura and Shiro traded looks before Allura took a step forward.

 

“Keith? Lance asked you out. That’s exciting, isn’t it?” She asked and Keith groaned loudly.

 

“No! I don’t want this!” Keith yelled, color tinting his cheeks because he just couldn’t get that damn boy out of his head. He shoved his face back into the cushion, shaking his head.

 

“Keith-”

 

“Why? Why does he have to like me back? I was perfectly fine just admiring him from afar. I don’t- I can’t do this.” He ranted and Shiro’s face softened with a hint of sadness as he walked over to the couch and knelt down beside Keith, placing a hand on his back.

 

“Keith. If this is about what I think it’s about, you should calm down. He’s not asking you to get married. He just wants to get to know you.” He said softly and Keith raised his head, looking over at Shiro. His eyes ran over the long pink scar that crossed the bridge of Shiro’s nose before travelling down to the metal of his prosthetic that rested on his knee and lingered on the place where the metal met the flesh of his arm. “Keith.” Shiro called quietly, pulling Keith’s eyes back up to his.

 

“I can’t do it, Shiro.” His voice was almost a whisper. He pulled his hands up to his chest, fiddling with his fingers. “I lost everyone.” He said quietly. He looked at Shiro’s hand briefly before reconnecting their eyes. “I almost lost you.” He could feel Shiro’s hand tense on his back and he sighed. “Look, you and Allura are all I have now. You’re all I want to worry about right now. If I get close to Lance…” He shook his head before looking over at Shiro. “I don’t need anyone else to worry about.” He finished and Shiro gave him an understanding look.

 

“Keith. You’ve been through alot, but I don’t think Lance is a bad idea. It’s good to have people around that make you feel good- people that make you happy. I won’t force you to do anything though.” Shiro said, giving Keith a long look, before rising out of his crouch and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. “We already ordered the food, by the way. You’re welcome.” He added and Keith breathed out a laugh.

 

“I really can’t stand you sometimes.” He said, his soft smile betraying his words. Allura smiled at him fondly and Shiro chuckled in the kitchen.

 

“You love me.” He retorted and Keith smiled because he really did. He rolled onto his side and sat up as Allura perched herself on the arm of the couch, placing a hand atop of Keith’s head and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. He gave her an affectionate smile, which she returned warmly as she ran her fingers through his hair lightly.

 

“We’re not going anywhere, Keith.” She whispered, the smile had left her lips, but the fondness remained in her eyes. “Take some risks. Have some fun. Don’t worry so much.” She said and Keith sighed in exasperation, resting his head on Allura’s side. She chuckled, warm and deep, and removed her hand from Keith’s hair to wrap an arm around his shoulders in a side hug. “Oh, you can huff and puff all you want. The Universe didn’t bring the two of you together for nothing.” She said and gave him a quick squeeze before rising off the couch to meet Shiro in the kitchen, muttering, “I swear, you’re like an 80 year old man,” as she walked off. Keith groaned quietly before standing and facing the two in the kitchen, the lightest hint of a smile playing at his lips.

 

“I love you both. You’re the best parents ever.” Keith said, almost monotone, and Allura let out a light laugh as Shiro groaned, ‘not this again’. Keith made eye contact with Shiro. “Dad.” Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith turned to Allura. “Mom.” She blew a kiss at him. “I could never ask for better parents.” He said and Shiro tilted his head at Keith.

 

“You’re never gonna stop with that joke, are you?” Shiro asked and Keith offered a small smirk.

 

“Don’t act like you never wear that _“#1 Dad”_ shirt that I got you.” Keith replied, causing a laugh to bubble out of Allura. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’m gonna wear it when we go out with your boyfriend.” Shiro teased and Keith’s eyes narrowed just slightly before he composed himself.

 

“I’m gonna call you ‘Dad’ the entire time we’re out. Or would you prefer to go by ‘Pops’?” Keith retorted and Shiro shook his head fighting the smile that was trying to spread across his lips.

 

“You’re grounded.” Shiro joked and Allura placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Now, now, dear. It’s all in good fun. Let him be.” She said and color rose to Shiro’s cheeks. Keith chuckled behind his hand. Allura pulled her hand away and Keith could tell that she knew what she was doing. Allura may not have been able to confess her feelings yet, just like Shiro, but she was far bolder than he was. Keith found it endearing.

 

The night went on with a light mood. Small talk and laughs were shared as they shared food across the table, discussing school, work, interesting events, and just about anything else they could think of to keep everyone smiling. Keith smiled and participated as much as he would any other night, but he couldn’t shake how cloudy his head was. Being around Lance made him so excited, but he couldn’t ignore the fears that sat within him, prodding at his heart and whispering in his ear.

  
Keith barely slept that night. His brain was muddled with worries and thoughts of the text messages transferred with Lance earlier that evening. Keith stared at the faint glow of the stars on his ceiling, trying to make sense of everything. He laid there for hours, just thinking, questioning, pondering, until his mind finally settled, allowing him to drift into a sleep filled with pounding hearts, breathy gasps, and warm blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo y'all! So, I'm not really super happy with this chapter, but whatever. IM JUST TRYIN TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD YALL
> 
> Anywho, I'm gonna try to update once a week bc I've got some tricks up my sleeve and I want to sharreeeee
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed this update (I'd love to hear back from you if you did. I'll never turn down suggestions or criticism or whatever else you might wanna throw in there). See ya next time!
> 
> ~EllIie

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, I've decided that I'm gonna post the next chapter, too, bc I'm a generous and loving author (I'm actually just impatient). 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this first chapter!


End file.
